What Kate Does
é o terceiro episódio da 6ª Temporada e o 106º episódio de Lost; foi ao ar no dia 09 de fevereiro de 2010. Kate se vê em fuga, enquanto Jack é desafiado com algo que poderia acabar com a vida de um amigo. Sinopse Anteriormente em Lost * Na Vila DHARMA em 1977, Sawyer e Juliet se beijam. * Juliet morre nos braços de Sawyer. Sawyer põe a culpa em Jack. Os sobreviventes são levados ao Templo pelos Outros para curar a ferida de bala de Sayid. Os Outros afogam Sayid, mas ele de repente "ressuscita". Realidade Paralela (2004) encontra uma foto de Claire grávida.]] No aeroporto, Kate segura o taxista sob a mira da arma e ordena ele a dirigir. implora para sair do táxi, mas Kate recusa. Quando o motorista para na frente de , que está atravessando a rua, pegando sua bagagem, que ele deixou cair na rua, Claire tenta sair do carro, mas Kate a impede. Kate momentaneamente vê e os dois trocam alguns olhares. Então,o táxi passa correndo por cima da bagagem de Arzt. On the street outside, the taxi driver flees the car, and Kate takes the wheel. She pulls over and allows Claire to get out, though she refuses to let her get her luggage from the trunk, and then speeds away. Next, Kate stops at a garage and pays a mechanic 200 dollars to remove the handcuffs with a punch press. While there, she searches Claire's bag and discovers a photo of a pregnant Claire, baby clothes and a toy stuffed killer whale. .]] Kate, se sentindo culpada por ter colocado uma mulher grávida naquela situação, dirige o táxi para onde havia deixado Claire. Ela se oferece para dar uma carona a Claire. Claire inicialmente hesita, mas depois aceita. O casal que iria adotar o filho de Claire não apareceu no aeroporto, so Claire assumed they had gotten their days mixed up. Quando elas chegam na casa, Claire pede que Kate a acompanhe, much to the latter's surprise. Uma mulher atende a porta chorando e diz a Claire que seu marido a deixou. Ela então diz a Claire que eles não podem mais adotar o bebê e que ela sente muito por isso. Ao ouvir isso, Claire becomes upset and goes into labor. mostra a Claire seu bebê.]] Kate leva Claire até o hospital, onde o Dr. Ethan Goodspeed pergunta a Claire se ela está pronta para ter seu bebê, o que a deixa confusa. Parece que o bebê está pronto para nascer, mesmo que ainda prematuro. Ethan então diz a ela que ela pode ter o bebê agora, ou tomar alguns remédios que farão parar o trabalho de parto. Claire decide que não está pronta e que vai tomar os remédios. Quando uma máquina de monitoramento para de registrar os batimentos cardíacos do bebê, Claire entra em pânico, gritando, "O Aaron está bem?" Ethan usa o ultrassom para mostrar que o bebê apenas mudou de posição, mas está bem e saudável. Later, Detective Rassmussen and a police officer enter the hospital room, searching for Kate. Claire covers for her, claiming she was just a cab driver who helped her into the hospital. After the police officers depart, Kate emerges from an adjoining room and thanks Claire for her help. When Claire asks Kate what she had done, Kate asks "Would you believe me if I said I was innocent?" Claire says she would and, in gratitude, gives Kate her credit card. Claire says she used the name "Aaron" because she "knew it or something", and Kate tells Claire she should keep him. The two wish each other luck as Kate departs. Tempo Real (2007) Dentro do Templo declares he is leaving the Temple.]] Lennon hurries through corridors to tell Dogen the news - Sayid is alive. Jack tells Sayid he died. The last thing Sayid remembers is being shot back at the Barracks. Sawyer is resentful a torturer and child shooter should have another chance and tells Kate he is thinking about running. Sayid's gunshot wound is almost completely healed and he thanks Jack for saving his life. Dogen arrives and asks to speak with Sayid but Jack wants answers first. Dogen sets his men on Jack, Miles and Jin as Sawyer appears and begins firing his gun saying he's leaving. Dogen says he has to stay and they won't hurt his friend, Sawyer replies Sayid is not his friend and leaves saying "Don't come after me". é "testado" por Dogen.]] Jack is held at gunpoint by Aldo and told to calm down. Lennon wants to know where Sawyer has gone. Kate claims she can bring Sawyer back. Jin volunteers to go with her. Lennon, still cautious as to whether Kate can accomplish her task asks what makes her think Sawyer will listen to her. Kate replies she can be very convincing when she wants to be. Once Sayid is in what appears to be Dogen's "lab", he is strapped down to a gurney. Dogen blows ash over his chest and then hooks him up to an electric generator. Dogen uses the motor to shock Sayid. Dogen stops as soon as Sayid screams in agony and then burns Sayid's abdomen with a red hot poker. Sayid is released and Lennon apologizes and says that this was a test which he had passed. After Sayid has been taken out, Lennon correctly guesses he has just lied on behalf of Dogen. to Sayid.]] After Sayid returns and tells Jack he was tortured, Jack demands to enter Dogen's room and, once allowed there without trouble, questions why would he torture Sayid. Lennon translates for Dogen that Sayid has been "infected" —for lack of a better translation of the word Dogen used, and that they were diagnosing him. Dogen then asks Jack to give Sayid a pill which he claims will stop the infection from spreading; when jack asks why are they tasking him with that, Dogen says it won't work unless it's taken willingly. Jack takes the pill to Sayid who says he will take the pill if Jack thinks he should. After considering it for a while, Jack decides not to give it to him. Jack returns to Dogen's room and asks him why he uses a translator when he can speak English. Dogen replies that it helps him maintain a barrier between himself and those he is in charge of. When Jack asks whether Dogen is from the Island, Dogen says he was "brought here" like everyone else. Jack questions this and Dogen replies, "you know exactly what I mean". Dogen then asks why Jack did not give Sayid the pill. Jack answers it's because he does not know what is in it and repeteadly demands to know its content. Dogen says that Jack will just have to trust him to which Jack sneers saying he doesn't even trust himself and saying "Let's see where trust take us", ingests the pill himself. Dogen promptly tackles Jack and with a desperate Heimlich Maneuver, he manages to make Jack spit back the pill and is forced to admit that the pill is poison. After being handed a cup of tea, Jack questions Dogen and Lennon about their reasons to poison Sayid. As Dogen tries to explain, he has to use the japanese word for it again, and Lennon states that the closest word for it in english is "claimed". As Jack struggles with the concept, Dogen explains in English that "a darkness" has taken Sayid's body and when it reaches his heart, everything Sayid is will be lost. When questioned how he knows this, Dogen tells Jack that it was what happened to his sister as well. Search Party and Barracks in confronted by Aldo.]] Na selva, Kate leva Jin, Aldo e Justin atrás dos rastros de Sawyer. Kate pergunta do que os outros querem protege-los. Aldo diz que é de um "grande pilar de fumaça que faz um barulho caracteristico e parece irritado". Jin pergunta sobre o voo da Ajira, o qual Aldo recusa-se a comentar enquanto impede Justin de continuar quando este insinua saber do avião. Justin de repente segura Kate, evitando que ela tropece num fio que parece estar conectado a uma das antigas armadilhas de Rousseau. Justin fica intrigado com isso, pois sabe que Rousseau morreu três anos antes, e é mais uma vez advertido por Aldo quando começa a se perguntar sobre a origem daquela armadilha. Kate demands to know what is Aldo trying to hide, but he only replies that he's the one she knocked down with a rifle during the Hydra Island escape three years ago. He argues with her and Kate hits him and springs the trap, knocking out both Others. She tells Jin they are escaping. Jin wants to know where Kate is going. Kate says she is catching up with Sawyer and that she has no intention of bringing Sawyer back to the Temple nor being a prisoner there. Jin asks where the plane she was on landed, as he wants to find Sun, but she doesn't know. Kate says the Others don't care about any of them. Jin asks, "Who do you care about, Kate?" at which Kate leaves, angrily wishing Jin good luck. She says she will figure out with Sawyer what to do next. holds onto the ring, before throwing it into the water.]] Kate finds Sawyer in the now broken-down house he and Juliet lived in at the Barracks. Kate spies on Sawyer as he removes a box from under the floor boards and takes an engagement ring out of the box. He is clearly very upset. Kate turns to leave and causes the floorboards to creak. Sawyer comes out into the hall with his gun raised and is shocked to find Kate there. We then see them at the end of the Pala Ferry jetty where Kate explains that she came back to the island to find Claire to reunite her with Aaron. reappears after 3 years in the jungle.]] Sawyer blames himself for Juliet's death, admitting that he convinced her to stay three years ago because he didn't want to be alone. He says he was going to ask her to marry him and then throws the engagement ring into the water and tells Kate she can probably make it back to the Temple by nightfall. On his way back to the Temple, Jin is attacked by an embittered Aldo who wants to kill him despite Jin's claims of wanting to go back and Justin's reproaches. As Jin attempts to flee, he is caught in a bear trap, and just as Aldo is about to shoot him an unseen person shoots and kills both Aldo and Justin Jin turns around and is stunned to see that the shooter is a disheveled looking Claire. Curiosidades Geral *Kate foi a primeira personagem a ter um episódio de inteiramente Flashback e de inteiramente Flash-sideways. *Antes de Claire proteger Kate dizendo que ela era uma motorista de táxi que a ajudou no hospital, ela olhou para o ultra-som de Aaron.O ultra som está datado em 22 de Outubro de 2004, às 9:29 da manhã, um mês após o voo 815 cair na ilha na linha do tempo original. Notas de Produção *Nestor Carbonell (Richard), Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond), Michael Emerson (Ben), Jeff Fahey (Frank), Yunjin Kim (Sun), Terry O'Quinn (Locke), e Zuleikha Robinson (Ilana) não aparecem nesse episódio. * Essa é a primeira aparição de Claire na ilha na linha do tempo original desde a sequência do sonho em e a primeira vez como ela mesma desde . * Rob McElhenney reprisa seu papel como Aldo do , depois de 50 episódios. *Tania Kahale, que interpretou Veronica, a babá de Aaron, no , aparece nesse episódio como uma enfermeira. Possivelmente é a mesma personagem na linha do tempo alternativa. * Os créditos não estão em ordem alfabética: Emilie de Ravin vem antes de Henry Ian Cusick. Erros de Gravação * As falas de Kate quando ela sequestra o táxi diferem um pouco do . * Na cena em que Sawyer e Kate estão no pier, O cabelo de Sawyer muda de posição quando ele joga o anel na água. * No , o templo era tão distante da vila DHARMA que precisava-se de um mapa para chegar até lá e a jornada durava um dia e meio (de acordo com Ben). Nesse episódio, eles vão da vila pra o Templo num período bem mais curto. * Na cena em que Kate corta as algemas, um dos carros está datado em 08/05/09, provavelmente o dia em que o carro foi comprado para as filmagens. Temas Recorrentes * Sawyer reveals he was going to ask Juliet to marry him. * Claire begins to give birth to Aaron. * Sawyer forcefully leaves the Temple to go back to the barracks and be alone. * Claire finds out that the adoptive parents who were to raise her son broke up. * Dogen admits he does not speak English in front of The Others to avoid them arguing his orders. * Dogen and Sayid both say that Sayid will take the pill Dogen created only if Jack asks him to do so; Jack doesn't ask Sayid to do so because he doesn't trust Dogen without knowing exactly what's in the pill. * Dogen attempts to convince Jack to give Sayid "medication" which turns out to be poison. * After looking through Claire's luggage, Kate decides to return it to her. * Dogen is seen spinning a baseball on his desk. A baseball has 108 double stiches. * Dogen has a bowl of black stones on his desk. * While looking through Claire's luggage, Kate finds a stuffed orca. * Dogen and Lennon tell Sayid he passed their test when in fact he hadn't. * Claire gives Kate her credit card as she is leaving the hospital room. * Aldo attempts to not reveal information about the trap in the jungle and the landing of Ajira Flight 316 to Kate and Jin. * While they are doing it for their protection, the Others are keeping the survivors in the temple against their will. * Dogen tells Jack that by convincing Sayid to take the pill, Jack will redeem himself for all of those who have been hurt or killed because of his actions. *Dogen forces Jack to spit the poison pill, saving his life. *Jack tells Sayid that he died and Miles inquires about his post-death experience with no result. Análise da História * Kate rouba um táxi. * Miles diz a Sayid que Hurley assumiu o papel de líder. * Kate and Jin go to find Sawyer. * Aldo and Justin go with Kate and Jin to find Sawyer. Referências Culturais * Midnight Cowboy: Arzt shouts, "I'm walking here. I'm walking here!" This line is from the 1969 film Midnight Cowboy where the same dialogue is delivered verbatim by Dustin Hoffman's character, Ratso Rizzo. The line ranked #27 on AFI's list of the top 100 movie quotations in American cinema. ** Back to the Future Part II: The same Dustin Hoffman line that Arzt shouts was recreated in the 1989 science fiction film Back to the Future Part II delivered by Michael J. Fox's character, Marty McFly Jr. The ''Back to the Future'' film series also centered around time travel, paradoxes, changing history and the impact they have on family relations. * Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back: After being tortured, Sayid says, "They didn't ask me any questions." This is similar to the line spoken by Han Solo after being tortured. * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Dogen has a baseball placed on his desk. In the TV series DS9, Benjamin Sisko, the commander of the station, used to have a baseball prominently placed on his desk throughout the entire run of the show. In the pilot episode, he used the baseball as a metaphor to explain the nature of linear time to the inhabitants of the wormhole, who experienced time all at once. Técnicas Literárias * Ethan, in the flash-sideways timeline, says that he doesn't want to stick a bunch of needles into Claire if he doesn't have to, which is exactly what he does to her in the original timeline. *Dogen forcefully makes Jack cough up the pill that he told was medicine for Sayid but actually turns out to be poison. He then gives him a cup of something to help with the pain of regurgitation and tells him that it's tea. Episode references *One of the methods of torture that Sayid endures is electricity. Rousseau used a similar technique on Sayid when she interrogated him. *Kate reuses an old alias, "Joan Hart". *The title of this episode is a nod to a Season 2 Kate centric episode. Both episodes were directed by Paul Edwards. *When Sawyer fires his gun to get everyone's attention at the Temple it's a nod to the way he did the same to get the attention of the survivours when he peformed a long con to get the gun stash. *Aldo is bitter that Kate knocked him out and doesn't remember him. *Sawyer throws the engagement ring he planned to give to Juliet into the water, similar to what Desmond had done eleven years before. *The stuffed animal Kate finds in Claire's luggage is the same stuffed orca whale Aaron is carrying as a toddler when Kate and Jack fight about him. *Sayid and Claire have been infected by a "darkness" that radically alters their personality, in the same way Rousseau's team had been. , Questões não respondidas *Por que é tão importante que Sawyer retorne ao Templo? *Com o quê Sayid está infectado? *O que "tomou" Sayid? *Por que Ethan está usando seu sobrenome verdadeiro? **E por que ele usou o sobrenome "Rom" na Ilha? *Onde Claire esteve? *Por que a data do ultrassom de Claire indicava que os flash-sideways estavam ocorrendo um mês à frente? *Por que Justin alegou que os Outros não podiam matar um deles? *Por que os sobreviventes precisam ser protegidos? *O que tem na caixa que Sawyer guardava na sua antiga casa com Juliet? *O que Aldo estava tentando impedir que Justin dissesse quando eles encontraram a suposta armadilha de Rousseau? *Por que Sayid tem que tomar a pílula por vontade própria - isto é, por que os Outros não podem simplesmente atirar nele? External links *ABC Medianet schedule *ABC Medianet Press Release